Taking Over Me
by TaintedRAGE
Summary: (Formally known as Kikaider: Stolen Moments) What happens when Mitsuko happens to find Jiro suffering from becoming human? And what will the cost be when Jiro goes out of control?
1. 01 Bring Me To Life

Android Kikaider the Animation: Stolen Moments  
  
What happens when Mitsuko happens to find Jiro suffering from becoming human? And what will the cost be when Jiro goes out of control?  
  
Chapter One - Bring Me To Life  
  
***  
  
He walked down the small confines of the dark alley way of this cold hearted city. He had no idea where he was intending to go, but he knew he didn't care. For himself, it felt everyday was gonna dawn a new day and the same suffering he had been haunted for the past few weeks. It didn't feel like a new day right now though, it was already dark and it seemed night time by now. The city crowded with people, mostly going to work or to get a drink in the local bars. He had wished he was as calm and serened as the people that were hurrying down the sidewalks, he had wished he was the one driving a car that sped in the streets of this dark moody city. That was the question that remained with his head - Where was he? He has been wandering for the past couple of days, walking miles and miles around, and he had lost track of where he was. Had he just lost memory?  
  
Jiro wandered closly to the busy metropilan area close by, his eyes almost turning into a bright red, seeing the people hurrying down the streets and sidewalks, faster and faster and he soon saw nothing but the motion blur of the city... That's when he felt the first flinch of pain coming from his chest.   
  
"Not- not again!" he screamed. He gave a loud moan of pain, as he clenched his hand near his chest - the area where the heart is suppose to be. This new life he had earned by saving the world from destruction - had become an eternal suffering.   
  
***  
  
Mitsuko closed the door of the front office, digging into her right pocket of her skirt, she carefully pulled out the key and locked the door shut so no one could get in. She sighed, feeling a bit of exhaustion from work earlier in the day. She hated this new life, a life she had to deal with herself. Ever since her father had gotten better from the brain transplant and married yet another woman, Mitsuko had to start her studies. This meant she had to move away from the house she once knew, and she could never go back. The truth of it stabbed her again - from her mother's death to her new life in this city - the city they had once visited before when they searched for Jiro. The rain fell steadily now from the dark sky, and Mitsuko pulled out her umbrella. Softly she went down the pavement steps, and heard the beat of the raindrops falling on her umbrella. Mitsuko worn a tired and depressed look on her face, as if she didn't want this life anymore.   
  
"If only-..." she whispered then shook her head as she passed a throng of people who were hurrying down the sidewalks.   
  
Not now, I can't think about that now she thought in her head, feeling a bit of sadness and sorrow within her. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help remembering Jiro's face. She replayed his voice the last moment she ever saw him:   
  
'No, Jiro.' she had said.  
  
'Your father and these robots...Gill treated them like they were tools to be used and thrown away. I have to end this, once and for all.' he told her  
  
At that moment, she couldn't bear the pain of leaving Jiro - possibly for the last time in her lifetime, and that was when she let go of the tears that she tried holding back and then quickly - pressed her warm lips to his cold ones. She couldn't care in the world if his body was made of scrapped metal, what she cared most was that she loved him...and nothing could hold her back from doing so. As she parted lips she told him with a teary voice...  
  
'Jiro, I'll be waiting. Promise me you'll come back.'  
  
With that, Jiro stood their and nodded and that was the last time she ever saw him. As soon as she waited for him outside, she saw the DARK headquaters explode, breaking down into debres. To her horror Mitsuko let out a horrid scream...  
  
'JIRO!!!!'  
  
After the moment, she found herself standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk. She shook her head and she continued to walk through the rainy night. But even if it was only 6 months ago, she couldn't help but think about Jiro, and the concern started to take over her again. What really happened to him? Did he walk off somewhere alone? Was he killed? She winced at that thought, but all she could think about is the question that had remained after 6 long devastating months without him...  
  
Where is Jiro?  
  
***  
  
//how can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb   
  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home\\  
  
Jiro wandered aimlessly, clutching his heart as if it were having a massive heart attack. His eyes closed tightly as he walked closer and closer to the metropilan area, feeling weaker and weaker. His body couldn't take it any longer and he bent down on his knees, using the wall for leverage. He wanted the torment to stop, but he knew he couldn't stop it. He didn't want the submission circut out of him, and yet he wanted the suffering to stop. He continued to clutch his chest painfully, feeling the impact of the submission circut.   
  
He knew this torment would continue. But what he didn't know was that someone he knew like 'heaven's light' was coming his way...  
  
//(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become\\  
  
***  
  
Mitsuko kept on walking, reaching the intersection point of one of the streets, she knew she would have to wait forever for all the cars to pass by while she wanted to cross the busy street. She looked at the silver wrist watch on her right arm, noting the time it was now. She couldn't help but feel tired at this time, hell she couldn't see how many people could stay this late at night. She didn't understand them anyways...Feeling as impatient as she could be, Mitsuko gave a heavy sigh and decided to take the shortcut.  
  
She turned around, noting the people behind her as well was impatient as her and decided to walk off somewhere. She passed by the opened late, coffee shop beside her, smelling the fresh brew of coffee being prepared right under her nose. But she decided to keep walking, and find another way to get back to her home - her apartment.  
  
I could take the cab she thought, then she decided against it. There was enough traffic as is, and she didn't need to be stuck in one. Mitsuko took another deep sigh, she looked up at the rainy sky, noting how pretty the stars were...  
  
'And I'm uneasy when I think about to fight again' Jiro's voice told Mitsuko  
  
'I know you won't be truly safe until my Gemini is profected, but I don't want to lose those feelings. Is it wrong to feel that?' Jiro looked at her and she gently smiled and got up in front of him, feeling a warm feeling inside herself...the same thing as well was happening to Jiro.  
  
'Even without all those things. I'd be glad that I was born. If only to meet you and fall in love...' he said...  
  
The memory faded away from Mitsuko, then looked back down at what used to be a dry sidewalk which was being stained by the waterdrops falling.   
  
Why? Why is he not here with me? she said in her mind. She felt the cold wind blowing to the east, and that's when she took notice of a dark alley. She looked at the alley again, noting something. Maybe this was the way to her apartment...or maybe to see Jiro's face, suffering in the darkness.  
  
End Part One  
  
***  
  
A/N: So whaddya think? Heh. Not the best story I've written, but I think it's okay. :) Just tell me your opinions on how to make it better or something. No flames though! I can't stand flames! :( 


	2. 02 All Apologies

Chapter Two: All Apologies  
  
Jiro hadn't felt anything but the flinch of pain increasing in his chest...it was the only thing he could ever feel at the moment. His eyes remained tightly closed, not listening to the beating of his heart...  
  
*Wait a minute..a heartbeat?* his thought ran through his mind. But then the thought dropped, as the pain increased in his chest. He clutched more tightly to the area of his heart, but no matter how hard he tried, he began to suffer more.   
  
***  
  
Mitsuko took a quick glance at the narrow once more, she had two feelings about using this short cut. One, it seemed perfectly fine and easy to just go ahead and walk there and go home. But the second feeling was fear - what if someone was waiting for her there and could very easily slit her throat. Mitsuko scoffed at her bizzare and amusing thoughts. She shouldn't be afraid.  
  
*I shouldn't be afraid* she repeatedly. *Why would I? It's only an alley. That's all there is* She breathed in heavily, taking one step into the alley darkness - cracking a few broken glass pieces that was lying there on the ground.   
  
*Just a broken beer bottle.* She thought to herself, as she heard the cracking noise below her feet. She calmed down a little bit afterwards...only a few more blocks to go. *Great.* she told herself, cursing at herself for living so far from the city limits. She walked slowly feeling the light of the city lights fading behind her. The alleyway was being dimmed now, and there was barely any light from the way she was seeing. Feeling more comfortable with the surroundings, Mitsuko picked up her walking pace a little faster. Not only because she wanted to go home and get a good night's rest, she was getting a little scared as well.   
  
That was when she heard a moan of pain ahead of her.   
  
Mitsuko's eyes widened - she knew she was in deep trouble now.  
  
***  
  
Jiro heard footsteps coming his way.  
  
Feeling insecure about the pain causing him to scream in agony, maybe someone he knew was going to help him. He crawled forward instead of backwards. He wanted to see the light again, and yet hide away from who was coming near him. The person that was coming his way seemed very hard to distinct, but he knew it was a female. The motion blur was still in his eyes, but he could sense more than when he was an android. Sometimes he had wished for the day he was back once again as a robot, than this pain of evil and good inside of himself that will forever torment him. But what could he do? He wanted it, and he slowly deserved this. For the good of all, and yet did something cruel and evil - like destroying Ichiro and Rei...  
  
Jiro emptied out the thoughts of killing his own brothers, and decided to move on - move on with his new life. He could sense the woman was moving back, knowing she was afraid. Jiro tried to hold back the sadness and lonliness he was beginning to feel as he could hear the woman trying to avoid him. He couldn't blame her - why would she want to help a useless scrap of a once mad machine? But he kept crawling, his legs feeling weak and unsteady as he tried to walk. Suddenly feeling a bit of white in his eyes filled with motion blur, he saw the light of the city. The colorful bits of red, yellow, and green from the traffic lights, the beaming yellow letters of an advertisement. He now saw the woman, and the woman saw her...  
  
All they could do was stare in one another's eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Dear God..." Mitsuko whispered beneath her breath, she could barely see anything what was in front of her but she heard the painful cries of a man in agony. She looked around the alley way figuring this wasn't the best place for a short cut, she started to take each step backwards from where she came from. *The man may be a serial killer.* Her eyes filled with fear and took each step backward at a slow pace.   
  
"Take it easy, Mitsuko." she said to herself silently. Suddenly, she heard something being knocked over from the corner and started to quicken the pace of her steps a bit faster than before. Her face was getting sweaty now, tension in her legs feeling if they can't move anymore. She heard the man in pain and was wimpering a soft cry, sooner or later Mitsuko began to feel sorry for the man...  
  
*Stop it! You have to get yourself out of this alleyway before you're killed!* she scolded. She dropped the whole intention of walking backwards at a slow pace and began to run quickly. She didn't turn back, but the man kept crawling barely even a whisper...he spoke.  
  
"Wait...please...help...me," he said with an agony in his heart. Mitsuko didn't listen she kept running until she had to reach the metropolis - now.   
  
The man tried the best he could to catch up with her - what the hell was he going to do to her?  
  
Mitsuko took a deep breath, the damp air from the rain clogged her lungs and she began to cough to catch her breath, she turned around - soaking wet she looked over her shoulder slowly she saw the eyes of a young man she had once knew and loved. She gasped in shocked, feeling a bit startled at the site in front of her. He leaned against the brick wall - trying to catch his breath, clutching at the area where the heart is suppose to be. And with the sorrowful eyes she had remembered. She looked at him with an expressionless look on her face.  
  
"Jiro?"  
  
***  
  
"Wait...please...help...me," he tried to catch up to her, but she seemed so afraid of him that she was running. By now the rain began to pour down steadily - his denims all soaked and wet, but he didn't give a damn. He wanted to be needed, and this female was avoiding him - honestly.   
  
Jiro was about to give up hope as soon as he stumbled on the brick wall, the pain in his chest was beginning to fade yet took more time to catch his breath from being in pain for the past few hours.  
  
"My...God..." he paused and he slowly noticed the woman turning around to face him. Struggling from the effects of the flinch of pain in his chest, his vision slowly turned crystal clear. He noticed a pair of brown sparkling eyes, a face so gentle he could cup her and he could gently see right through her - his memory began to haunt him. The promises, the kiss, everything he knew was directly in front of him. He opened his eyes a little bit wider, noticing a soft glow coming around the young woman.   
  
*Those eyes, I've seen them before...they remind me of...*  
  
"Mitsuko..." he looked at her all of a sudden the world seemed to pause on Jiro. Mitsuko was shocked, her eyes grew wide looking at Jiro with sadness and compassion.  
  
"Jiro?" she looked at him once more, noticing the difference of him.  
  
At last when Jiro took one more step towards her, he closed his eyes and collasped near her. With a gasp, Mitsuko leaned down and grabbed Jiro by the waist and gently took his left arm and enwrapped it around her shoulder for support. The rain continued to fall, but Mitsuko put being soaked all aside and decided she didn't care about being wet. Jiro was here...with her...As she tried to walk him to her apartment gently, she almost cried with happiness...  
  
Jiro kept his promise that one day he will come back to her...  
  
END PART TWO  
  
A/N: Eh, this one was ok a bit short but hey anything just to get this idea out of my head. lol. I've got plenty of tricks up my sleaves and I'm not afraid to use them. ;) 


End file.
